Fanmail with the Flock!
by Leeches Lolita
Summary: wanna send any questions or comments to the flock? now you can! the flock will review any questions, comments or even fanfiction right here in this fanfic. rated T to be safe
1. Introductions

Well, here's me starting a new fanfic when I should be doing homework…

**0**

Max: are you guys sure we should be taking a break? We've got the world to save!

Gazzy: Oh, Max…global warming and whatever can wait…I'm tired.

Angel: What he said!

Fang: They're kind of right…I mean it's not like anyone can find us…were pretty well hidden.

Total: Well I think…

All: You aren't in this fanfic!

Max: The point is, would you like to get our butts kicked now when were not ready, or when we actually need to?

Fang: It's not like anyone can find us…

Max: you guys are driving me crazy!

Angel: Why don't we read some fan mail!

Max: Some what?

Angel: Fan mail! I mean, Maximum Ride is a best selling series and we're bound to have at least a couple fans!

Fang: wait…Max…is a bestselling…

Max: (whispers to Fang) she means the book.

Fang: …oh…

Gazzy: one problem. We don't have any mail yet!

Nudge: Then people will just have to send some!

Max: won't that give away our hiding place?!

Nudge: just leave a question or a message as a comment and we'll do our best to answer them! It can be anything! You can even suggest fanfictions for us to read and we'll review them right here!

Max: who are you talking to?

Nudge: Just comment (holds gun to total's head) or the puppy get s it!

Angel: NO NOT TOTAL!!!!!!!!!

**0**

So leave a comment and the flock will answer. This should be fun!!!


	2. Fang's Fave: Max Vs Hannah Montana

I was really happy to get a review for this story so fast! Keep 'em coming!

**0**

Nudge: omg, you guys!

Gazzy: Iggy did it!

Iggy: …uh…Angel…did…whatever we're in trouble for!

Nudge: (rolls her eyes) you aren't in trouble. We got a question!

Max: Seriously? I didn't think we would!

Nudge: Shhh and let me read it! Okay! So YeahLikeI'mGonnaTellYou…

Iggy: What? So you aren't gonna tell us the question?!

Nudge: no! that's the name of the person who sent it to us! YeahLikeI'mGonnaTellYou is the name of the questioner.

All: Oooohhhh!

Gazzy: I still don't get it.

Nudge: so anyway, _the reviewer _asked..actually, this one's for you, Fang! Why don't you read it?

Fang: Whatever. Okay. (reads) I'm not answering that question.

Max: Oh, come on!

Fang: Fine. Who's hotter, Max or Hannah Montana?

Max: Oh, we all know how you're gonna answer!

Angel: Yea! Max!

Gazzy: No, Hannah Montana!

Nudge: Well, for one thing, one of them isn't real.

Angel: What? Max isn't real?!

Nudge: No, Hannah Montana.

Gazzy: What?! All my life's dreams are ruined!

Fang: I believe this was my question, so if you don't mind, may I answer it myself?

Max: Go ahead.

Fang: Eh hem…I choose.

Max: WAIT! You stated in the fifth book…

Nudge: What book?

Max: …that you choose me.

Fang: oh…right…

Max: (glares at Fang) well? Who's hotter?

Fang: you? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME…!

Max: good choice!

Iggy: Well I for one choose Hannah Montana.

Nudge: What? Why?

Iggy: because she's hot, duh!

Max: Uh, I hate to break it to you, but…Iggy, you're _blind_!

Iggy: you and Nudge are the same. You both are _dream crushers_!

Angel: Well like I said in the fifth book, Max, Fang loves you because you're awesome!

Nudge: What book are we talking about?!

Me: Keep sending those questions, I promise responses will get better and better!

Fang: Who the hell are you?

Me: Bye-beeee!


	3. Random Questions that involve food

Sorry it's been a little bit since I updated last, but life's been busy. What with exams, the end of school, procrastinating…it's difficult. So, putting all that aside, here's the next chapter! 

Fang: We've been sitting in this stupid cave for over three weeks. Can we leave now?  
Nudge: No way! The fans only know this address, and if we leave we can't get fan mail!

Max: That may be, but do you have any idea how long it's been since we've gotten any?

Nudge: (waves a letter around) good thing we got one…a few days ago!

Gazzy: Why didn't you show it to us?

Nudge: Whatever. Eh hem! So anyway… MaGgIeIsAsTaR says…

Iggy: Wait, wait, wait. The sender's name is "My Gaggle's an ass tar"?

Gazzy: That didn't make any sense!

Nudge: I don't know how to pronounce it! Anyway…._the reviewer_ has a few questions. He said "Yo! (yes, i stole Fang's greetings) I have a question for the Flock! Well, actually a few random questions.

Fang: THAT TEARS IT! He stole my freaking catch phrase!

Max: Fang, "yo" isn't a catch phrase. Every other person in the universe uses it on a daily basis.

Fang: What? Damn it!

Nudge: WHO THE HELL CARES! The first question is for Iggy. Waffles or pancakes?

Iggy: (startled) oh. My. God. I have to choose? Why should I choose? I mean, you both make them out of pancake batter, so…

Max: So does that mean you like pancakes better?

Iggy: (Awestruck) hey! You know what? I guess I do! I officially have a new outlook on life!

Nudge: That was…weird. Okay! The next question is for Max. Cake or pie?

Max: Neither. Cookies. Next question!

Nudge: That wasn't one of the choices, though!

Max: ugh…fine. Have they invented cookie flavoured pie? Coz if they have, that's my answer.

Fang: I like nether. Their two of the most happy foods on earth. That's why I don't like them.

Nudge: nuh uh! Strawberries are the happiest foods on earth! And peaches, and apples, and bananas, and oranges, and grapes, and pears, and…

All: next question!

Nudge: Ok. Next one's for…ah! This one's for you, Angel!

Angel: you don't need to say it! I read minds, remember?

Nudge: SHUT IT, AND LET ME DO MY JOB!

Angel: (scared) kay…

Nudge: anyway, Angel: what are max and fang thinking right now?

Angel: (looks at Fang and Max, and then suddenly looks scared) um…Max always told me not to use language like that…I don't think I should really tell you what their thinking.

Gazzy: why not?

Angel: because this fan fic is only rated T. wow…I think you two just scarred my brain for life!

Max: (blushes) but I'm not even thinking about anything!

Fang: I um…need to leave for a minute…ah…

Nudge: You can't leave! The next question is for you, Fang!

Fang: Kay.

Nudge: eh hem. Fang: What's youre favourite…DEAR GOD! WHY ARE ALL THESE QUESTIONS ABOUT FOOD! Anyway, what's your favourite kind of ice cream?

Fang: I change my mind. Pie isn't the happiest food on earth. Ice cream is. I'm supposed to be Maximum Ride's stereotypical emo character that doesn't talk. I'm not supposed to like happy things. Therefore, I my favourite kind of ice cream is peppermint – cashew – coconut surprise.

Angel: Fang, that doesn't exist.

Fang: I INVENTED IT, SO SHUT UP! Its gross, so don't try it. Trust me. That's why I love it!

Nudge: Whatever. Ooh! Next question's for meeee! Okay. Skinny jeans or bell bottoms. What a ridiculously easy question! Skinny jeans, duh! This series takes place in, like, 2005. Bell bottoms are, like, soooooo 1960s.

Fang: I like skinny jeans too.

Max: what?

Fang: I meant, I like skinny jeans on you, Max!

Angel: good god, you two! Stop thinking! I'm a freaking eight year old girl!

Gazzy: they might not be able to stop thinking, but I invented a way so they can!

Iggy: does it involve exploding their brains?

Gazzy: no..yea….it kind of does. But it works! Trust me! It would also work on nudge! If we used it on her, she'd shut up for good! It's totally fool proof!

Max: yea, fool proof. Except for the whole, you know, being dead thing.

Gazzy: exactly!

Nudge: the next and final question is for Total. Where is he anyway?

Angel: hey, you're right!

Total: I'm right here! I've been here the whole time!

Nudge: Oh right! We've just been ignoring you. Anyway, your question is…what's the best French pastry?

Total: best _French _pastry? Why so specific? I mean, yah got Spanish…Brittish…Mexican…

Fang: Mexican?

Total: dem Mexicans got some damn good Fried ice cream!

Fang: Total, that's not a pastry. You're getting off topic!

Total: Fine, whatever. Éclair. That's my favouite French pastry. Speaking of éclairs…I think I might go get some!

Nudge: But Total, if you leave, you'll kind of die. Like, get squished by a car. And how are you supposed to cross the ocean?

Total: I can fly, remember?

Iggy: oh yea! Yet another useless, and totally strange plot point added at a random moment in the series.

Nudge: Well, I hope we answered all your questions! And to the rest of you readers out there, please please please review!


End file.
